The perfect heist
by Ruby killer
Summary: Collection of stoys that may or may not connect that involes espionaje, thievery,and murder, and probbley Ancient times in processe of editing
Buttercup

Shosh ' i cant belive i am doing this i am currently zipping down the celling stealing the hortensia diamond i can't belive the worlds best theif is put up to petty thievery for this ma'am charater i hope she pays up' I swing and get a foot hold on the wall looking down at the jewel case 25 somethin feet below looking at my phone time 9:45

* crackling headset* "bc come in "

"Yea bloss" I all but growled

"Pay attention"

"Yea yea I waiting for bubbles signal "

'i looked down and heard giggling rolling my eyes I look down and watch bubbles work'

"Ahh Dave thanks for the after hour tour"

"No problem Angel I didn't realize you were a big jewel fan"

"Yea now how about that tour around the surveillance then we get that bite " she smiled so angelic but swing her hips evilly and gladed him out the room.

I shock my head 'wow i never pityed a man so much'

The speakers came on with a giggle then lights flashed then they were out

"Ok bc u have 4 mins let do it"

" funny bloss from were I am I got all the time in the world"

I wait a few moments then jumped into action taking out the fake diamond stepping into the slack of the line I lower myself lower till about 10 feet away to swing myself like spiderman till I could touch the lid of the case with quick work

I popped the lid and made and quick switch then my line retracted with a soft shoosh

"Let's go home girls"

"On it"

"Ready at pick up"

Closing the sky light I quicky colapes my equipment I turn an ran seeing the van coming jumped and landed on top

Bubbles swifly opens the top and I slip in and we head to base

Base

We get to base well its basically a 7 story builiding 3 under 3 on top the 3 on top are appartments and every floor hand 2 appartment on each floor for ever girl the 3 below were like the the 3 on top excerpt they specialize in there skill.

There was a living room that was for guest then there was Base was a big living that look like Scooby doo puked out every were as each girl had a respective color chair or sofa with a painted wall and knick nacts paintings and a few jewels from missions and out back and old landing strip and old hanger.

Bc apparment

Blossasm flops on the couch "lets see it bc" I toss her hortensia and quickly change out of my black jumpsuit

"Oooh bc got a date tonight" bubbles said from the lazyboy

I grab my like green min drees from the closet "yea I still want action tonight unlike mrs study is my life"

"So it's the that guy from FBI that came last week"

"No it's the cop"

Rolling my eyes "no girls its a lawyer he's names hutch" min green dress to black and quickly do my make up and shake my pixie cut

"Really Bc be careful"

"Ok bloss laters bubbles "

i grab my keys I head to the elevortor and held down button 3 and 1 and headed down to our or actually my garage an get in to my baby.

Green and black mustang with a compresser with under lights under the body

After 3 years of tinking, upgrades, mods it my favorite toy so far

I get in and peel out with out

Butch's place

I park and make my way up to the building I buzz in and make my my way to the penthouse before I could knock he open the door but he's on the phone he lets me in and takes me to the kitchen and starts wraping up his call.

I start wondring around his home its a modern home black cabinets with sliver lining in the kitchen. In the living room black and green sofa with grey flooring . I walk to the bedroom he had a green and black comforter set.

"Funny a who woman knows what she wants"

I turn and smiles see him carrying champane and 2 glass

"I have many skills 1 just so happens to get me what I want".

He smiles "then let's toast"

"to what?"

"to a night of passion and begings" he set down the bottle and we click glass and drink

"Oh butch boy this is only 1 night"

"Well see" he growled and kiss me hard and quickly and he slowly pulls down the back zipper and lifts me up an I wrap my legs around him as he push me up the wall I kiss and he taste of champagne and chocolate I tear open his shirt and buttons popped everr where

"I could have unbutton it for you"

"Nope no time"

" fine butters if that's how we play " he reach for her thong realize i didn't have 1 and growls and throws me on the bed. I am laughing but was quickly hushed as he kiss he's way down my chest. I grind on him as he suck a nipple he fingers me and brings me to an quick orgasm bfore I come down I fell his tongue and I grab a pillow for my screams. And next he enters me and we rock and I swear there was and equke but I won't will never tell him. After 3 hrs of going strong we pass out or he pass out I look as him and smiles he's out like a light

I got up and make that call hopefully on time


End file.
